roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Frigga
: "Everyone fails at who they're supposed to be, Thor. The measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are." : ― Frigga to Thor Frigga Freyrdottir was the queen of Asgard and wife of Odin, mother of Hela and Thor, and adoptive mother of Loki. She attempted to keep the peace between the family even when Loki discovered he was the true son of Laufey and became vengeful towards her and her husband. When Thor brought Jane Foster to Asgard to protect her from the powers of the Aether, Frigga took care of her and defended her against the attacking Dark Elves, even sacrificing her life at the hands of Malekith to ensure her safety. Frigga's death allowed Loki, whom she had always cared for, to reconsider his life choices and join with his brother to avenge her death, although her death was not enough to change Loki's desire to rule. In 2023, after discovering a method to traverse through time, Thor travelled back to Asgard in 2013 where he encountered his mother, who was able to detect that her son had arrived from the future. She imparted guidance to her son to succeed in his task, informing him that she was there to help his future and did not want him to prevent her death and alter her future, before allowing him to return to his own time. Biography Queen of Asgard Mother of Hela At some point after marrying Odin, the King of Asgard, Frigga gave birth to their first born, a daughter named Hela. Hela went on to become Odin's executioner and together the Father and Daughter duo conquered the Nine Realms. Her daughter was eventually banished from Asgard by Odin after she had attempted to take the throne after she desired much more. Raising Thor and Loki She was compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey, whom Odin had brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants and whom the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appeared to be a good and wise queen. ware that Loki felt overshadowed by his father and brother's physical prowess, Frigga trained him in magic, believing that this would give Loki his own ground to stand on. Thor's Coronation Prior to Thor's coronation to become the new King of Asgard in the wake of Odin's reign, she talked with him, telling Thor that it was understandable for him to be nervous. Frigga then assisted in the ceremony, standing by Loki as Thor walked through the crowds while showing off Mjølnir and delighting in the crowd's reaction to him as the Warriors Three and Sif enjoyed the display, with Thor even winking at his mother as she tried to get him to calm down. Frigga watched as Thor stood before all the Asgardians and swore to defend the Nine Realms as the new King of Asgard. However before Thor could be crowned King, the Frost Giants invaded to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters and return it back to Jotunheim, although they failed and were all soon destroyed by the Destroyer, however the sudden incident forced Odin to delay Thor's coronation, much to their son's frustration as he desired the throne immediately. Thor's Banishment Seeking to punish Thor for disturbing the peace of the Nine Realms by attempting to gain revenge against the Frost Giants and attacking their land, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth. Frigga confronted Odin, angered by his decision, pleading with him to reverse his decision. When Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the Odinsleep for too long and would never awaken. She expressed this fear to Loki, who joined her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage, having learned the truth that he was in fact the son of Laufey. In response to Loki's question, Frigga tried to reassure him that he was loved and an integral part of the family. She then emphasised that everything Odin did was for a purpose. As Loki went to leave, the Einherjar entered the room and handed him Gungnir, proclaiming him as King of Asgard. War of Two Sons When Laufey and two other Frost Giants invaded Asgard and then attempted to assassinate Odin by charging into his room to kill him, Frigga desperately attempted to defend her husband by drawing a sword. As the Frost Giants froze the open and destroyed it, Frigga charged forward and cut down on of the Frost Giants, killing him before being thrown aside by Laufey who then moved to Odin to end their long conflict. However, just as Laufey attempted to kill Odin by stabbing him with a frozen knife while he was still in the Odinsleep, he was then knocked backwards as Loki had appeared and then shot Laufey directly in the back with Gungnir. Loki proceeded to destroy Laufey with another shot before he then embraced his mother who delighted in the fact that Loki had saved Odin, while Loki had vowed that all of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim would soon pay for what they had done. Immediately after this however, Thor returned having regain all his power and Mjølnir, with Frigga running to him, embracing him while Loki was horrified. Thor revealed to Frigga that Loki had deceived her and had just sent the Destroyer to kill him as well as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Frigga then witnessed her two sons battle as Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim, resulting in the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki seemingly dying by falling into a black hole. During a banquet to welcome Thor back to Asgard, she talked with Lady Sif about how Thor was feeling. Unable to accept the death of her son, Frigga used Magic to find him. She found him making his deal with Thanos and attempted to talk to him, but he told her it was not a good time. When Thor reached Earth in order to collect Loki, he begged him to come back onto Asgard, since Frigga was in grief. Loki told him that he did not consider Frigga his mother. Loki's Return Seeking Redemption When Thor managed to return Loki to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see him, although his crimes during the Battle of New York were too great to go unpunished. Frigga watched as Loki was brought in chains before Odin and was sentenced to life, although Loki was seemingly touched when Odin revealed that he had spared him for Frigga's sake, although he warned he would never see her again. Later, Frigga visited Loki in the Asgardian Dungeons, telling him she had done everything in her power to make him comfortable during his time there, as Loki looked over as more Marauders arrived and were locked in their cells. Loki was bitter towards her, showing little gratitude for the books that she was providing him with, and in turn she reminded him of his crimes on Earth during the Chitauri Invasion, which had resulted in his current imprisonment in the cell. When Frigga called Odin his father during their conversation, Loki turned around in fury and insisted that Odin was not his true father. Hearing this, Frigga questioned if he viewed her as his mother, which Loki claimed he did not, something Frigga knew he was actually lying about. Loki calmed down and attempted to touch her, only to find that Frigga visited him in a holographic projection as she vanished, leaving Loki in his cell to continue considering his actions. Just as Frigga had ended her talk with Loki in his cell, she was then visited by Thor, who had returned from the Battle of Vanaheim and saw her talking with Loki. Thor asked her if she wished she had not shared her Magic with him, but Frigga told him that she was still glad she did, because it helped him be different from his own brother and father. Thor then questioned where Odin was and Frigga told him that he could go find him inside Asgardian the training grounds. Sacking of Asgard Frigga had later reunited with Thor as he was still showing the newly arrived Jane Foster all around the streets of Asgard and they joked about Odin. Just as Thor was introducing Foster to his mother however, he overheard the alarms as a riot was breaking out in the Asgardian Dungeons, so Frigga told Thor to investigate while she protected Foster, as he summoned Mjølnir and charged into battle. As they entered the Asgardian Palace, Frigga encountered King Odin leading his Einherjar armies into a battle against the invading forces of the Dark Elves which were led by Malekith, although he insisted that this was nothing more than a minor skirmish and nothing to be concerned over. Frigga accused Odin to lying about the risks but he promised to come for them as soon as it was safe, advising Frigga to take Foster into her own chambers for their protection. Frigga and Odin then teased each other over Frigga's worry for her husband's safety, while Lady Sif walked past and made eye contact with Foster. As Odin went into the battle armed with Gungnir, Frigga took Foster with her, taking one of the Einherjar's swords and then advising Foster to do exactly as she told her, believing that Malekith would be coming for the Aether which was currently trapped inside of Foster's body as Foster quickly agreed to obey her orders. Showdown with Malekith When the Dark Elves assaulted Asgard, Frigga took Jane Foster to her chambers and shut her away. She then created an illusion of Foster. Malekith invaded the palace and stumbled upon Frigga who had her sword ready to fight. Frigga gave him a chance to surrender, but Malekith refused, stating he had come to claim his prize the Aether, which was stored within Foster's body. Frigga responded by viciously attacking Malekith with a sword, soon overwhelming him with her surprising skills with the blade. Disarming the Dark Elf, Frigga held her own sword to Malekith's throat, but before she could force him and his entire army to surrender, she was then restrained by Kurse. Malekith then rounded on the illusion of Foster and attempted to reclaim the Aether from her, discovering it was an illusion when he attempted to reach out of her. Malekith angrily demanded Frigga to tell him where Foster was, but Frigga refused, despite Kurse gripping her by the neck. Malekith recognised that she would not answer and ordered Kurse to kill her. Algrim then impaled her from behind with her own sword, moments before Thor stormed into the room and used Mjølnir to burn half of Malekith's face off. He was too late to save Frigga however as the Dark Elves escaped and Odin held his wife's body in his arms. Frigga was given a ceremonial funeral with the rest of the fallen warriors by Odin, and all of Asgard paid their respects to her. Her death had a major impact on Loki, particularly given the knowledge that Loki had unwittingly contributed to her death by giving Kurse directions to escape the dungeon during the Sacking of Asgard. This would prove to be a turning point for Loki, making him hungry for revenge as he joined Thor in hunting down Malekith. Legacy Loki's Redemption Frigga's death was a contributing factor to both Odin's strong desire for revenge at the cost of sacrificing countless Asgardian soldiers so as to destroy Malekith and Thor's decision to liberate both Loki and Jane Foster from incarceration. With the help of the Warriors Three, the three successfully evaded the Einherjar and managed to escape to Svartalfheim, where they encountered Malekith, Kurse, and his Dark Elves once more. While Malekith, who, having extracted the Aether from Foster's body, departed to Earth along with a majority of Dark Elves so he could finally unleash the Aether upon the Nine Realms, Loki finally killed Kurse, despite being supposedly killed by the Dark Elf. Therefore, Frigga's death was avenged, with Loki even noting that he sacrificed his life not for Thor or Odin, but for his deceased mother. Odin's Farewell Roughly fours years after the Second Dark Elf Conflict, Thor and Loki located Odin on Earth, having been banished to Earth by the latter, who survived the Second Battle of Svartalfheim. Before dying and revealing to his oblivious sons about the impending Ragnarök marked by the release of Hela, Odin mentioned that he could hear Frigga calling out to him from Valhalla. Time Heist Giving Thor Guidance In 2023, after discovering a method of traversing through time safely, the Avengers initiated a Time Heist, where they would travel to various points in the past and amass all six Infinity Stones in order to reverse the effects of the Snap. Thor and Rocket Raccoon travelled ten years to the past to Asgard in 2013, in order to extract the Aether from Jane Foster. During his trip through time, Thor attempted to covertly spy on Frigga, knowing it was her last day alive. However, due to her magical prowess, Frigga was able to detect Thor's presence as well as the fact that he had arrived from the future. Frigga and Thor shared a heartfelt conversation, although she refused to allow Thor to inform her of the circumstances of her death, citing that she was here to help his future and not hers. Shortly after, she met Rocket Raccoon, who informed the pair that they would have to return to their own time as he had succeeded in gaining the Reality Stone. Before departing, Thor stuck out his hand to summon Mjølnir, with Frigga notifying Rocket that the process took some time. As Thor prepared to return to 2023, he told his mother that he loved her, and Frigga returned the sentiment. Powers and Abilities Powers * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Frigga possessed various superhuman attributes that are common among her people, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. ** Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Frigga was superhumanly strong and possessed greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. She was able to overpower Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves fairly easily. ** Superhuman Stamina: Like all Asgardians, Frigga's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's resistance, Frigga can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. However, she was still able to be killed by Algrim. ** Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Frigga aged at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though she was over one thousand years old, she still looked like a middle-aged woman by Earth standards. : "Took me quite a while to break free from your spell. Frigga would have been proud." : ― Odin to Loki * Master Sorceress: Frigga learned how to wield Asgardian Magic while growing up in Asgard. She eventually became a highly skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being her main asset in battle. Frigga taught Loki how to cast illusions, resulting in his exceptional skill in the field of sorcery. The magical abilities she demonstrated were: ** Illusion Manipulation: Frigga was able to cast extremely convincing illusions of other beings, especially herself. She was able to send a projection of herself to the Sanctuary, used the ability to speak to Loki in his cell, and tricked Malekith with a fake projection of Jane Foster. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Frigga was a highly skilled combatant. She killed a Frost Giant with ease; although more of her skill was prevalent during the attack on Asgard. Most notably, when confronted by Malekith, Frigga singlehandedly defeated him wielding a short sword in reverse grip, and could have killed him had Kurse not intervened. Ironically, shortly before this, Malekith stated to her that he had survived much worse, which proved to be a testament to Frigga's skill. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members